<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riko's Halloween Revenge by buriedinbaltimore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312664">Riko's Halloween Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedinbaltimore/pseuds/buriedinbaltimore'>buriedinbaltimore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Halloween, Magic, Riko is barely in it, everyone turns into their costumes, idk how to tag this at all sorry, so magic i guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedinbaltimore/pseuds/buriedinbaltimore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween crackfic inspired by an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</p><p>The Foxes buy their Halloween costumes at a new store and on Halloween night find themselves transformed into their costumes.</p><p>Kevin is a frog, Nicky is a vase of flowers, Matt and Dan can't stop making out, Renee is a pixie, Neil is a warlock, and Andrew is a knight in shining armor.</p><p>It's up to Allison, who didn't get transformed, and Aaron, who is a ghost but at least still knows who he is, to try and fix this mess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riko's Halloween Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this idea for a long time now, but I procrastinated to the last possible minute. I really wanted to get it out for Halloween, so please don’t judge me for it not being super fleshed out, and also probably not edited very well, and the ending is kinda lame. But I think it’s fun!</p><p>It’s post-canon but canon divergent in that instead of killing Riko at the end of TKM, Ichirou let him live, but he banned him from the public eye and ever playing exy again. So Riko turns to dark magic...</p><p>CW: Riko preforms a spell that involves cutting himself then uses the blood in the ritual, liberal use of the word slut, some drinking, mild sexual content/dirty talk. I think that's it but if I missed something please let me know!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why can’t I just be the zombie cowboy again?” Neil asks Andrew as he flips through the costumes at Janus Costume Shop, not really looking at any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that's boring!” Nicky says, popping up from the row adjacent to them. “There must be something here that you like!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil looks around at the hundreds of costumes surrounding them. A new store opened this year for Halloween, not one of the big chains, and they have such a huge selection that Neil doubts anyone could look through them all in less than two hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t really care.” Neil shrugs and turns to Andrew. “Will you pick something out for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I pick yours, you have to pick mine.” Andrew says, turning away to keep an eye on where Aaron and Kevin have gone off to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil considers this and decides it’ll be more fun than choosing for himself. “Okay, but you pick mine first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww you guys!” squeals Nicky, “that's adorable! You should get something matching.” he sighs and turns away to continue browsing after Andrew glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil follows behind Andrew as he walks down the aisles, occasionally stopping to take a better look at something, pulling it off the hanger, then dropping in on the floor once he decides against it. Finally after repeating this half a dozen times, Andrew turns to show Neil his choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a long dark gray tunic with a full length purple robe over it. The robe has little silver foil stars all over, and there’s a pointy purple hat with an attached wig of long white hair. To complete the outfit is a long white beard that will end more than half way down Neil’s chest. Andrew thrusts the costume into Neil’s hands, then turns towards the accessories down the aisle to grab a staff topped with a crystal ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is still inspecting the costume when Andrew returns to his side, and Neil raises his eyebrows at him. It’s not anything close to what he thought Andrew would pick, but he did ask Andrew to choose so he wouldn’t complain now. There is only one problem he feels needs to be addressed. “I think the dress and robe are going to be too long on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison will hem them for you.” Andrew says, spinning the staff in his hands like an exy stick. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil turns to look at the costumes around the area where Andrew found the warlock. He didn’t feel the need to match with Andrew before, but since he’s going to look like such an idiot, it would be nice if Andrew’s costume goes along with his at least a little. He pushes away a couple other wizard options, a dragon costume complete with an inflatable tail, and a hobbit costume that tempts him, but he ultimately decides against. It’s a cheap shot and just too easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pushing the hobbit costumes aside, he sees the perfect costume and holds it out to Andrew smirking. It’s a knight in shining armor, with a silver foam suit and chain mail printed gloves and long shirt thing. There’s a golden lion printed on the chest and a foam helmet. As Andrew looks over the costume, Neil senses that he wants to comment on it, but in the end he just turns back to the accessories and grabs a huge plastic sword that reaches almost to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Andrew says, walking towards the registers where Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin are waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they get back to the dorms, the upperclassmen are all hanging out in Matt, Aaron, and Nicky’s room. They see the bags with the two headed Janus logo on them through the open door and call Kevin, Neil, and Andrew in to show them their costumes. Andrew keeps walking to his room, but Kevin and Neil turn into the other boys’ room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that new place great?” Dan is asking as they walk inside. “I’ve never seen so many costumes in one store before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right! It was almost impossible to choose, but I love what I got.” Nicky responds as he pulls his costume out of his shopping bag. “I’m going to be a vase of flowers” he says in what he considers to be a dignified accent that even Neil can’t recognize the origin of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The costume consists of a cropped tank top with three dimensional flowers sewn all over it, neon green briefs, and clear plastic pants to wear over them. “I also got tons of face and body paint to draw more flowers all over myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cute!” says Renee, “I can help you draw them if you want. What’d the rest of you get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin pulls out a latex frog mask, tiny deep green trunks, and fishnet stockings. Everyone looks at him for a moment before Matt, Dan, Renee, and Allison burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up.” Allison says, holding her hand out to the other three and they all go digging for their wallets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet that I would be a frog?” Kevin asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you would choose something slutty that completely concealed your identity.” Allison corrects him. Last summer Kevin came out as bisexual to the Foxes and since then he had hooked up with more people of all genders. He wasn’t ready to discuss his sexuality in the media yet though, and he always got anxious about being seen with men in public. He was still a major showoff however, and Allison knew he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity Halloween offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, I saw that corset you're working on in your room, you're going to look like a slut too.” Kevin says peevishly to Allison as she folds the cash and stuffs it into her sports bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what Halloween is for, friend.” Allison says rolling her eyes. “How about you Neil? Are you going to embrace your slutty side this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a slutty side.” Neil says, then adds, “Andrew picked out my costume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does love dressing you up, huh? Let me guess, he picked a sexy pirate?” Dan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a sexy caveman!” adds Matt, “or a sexy firefighter maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron lets out an annoyed groan and starts to walk into his bedroom, but Matt calls after him, “Wait Aaron, what’d you get dude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t turn back around but throws his bag at Matt and shuts the door behind him. Matt pulls the costume out and laughs. It’s basically a white sheet that kind of clinches around the neck with only eye holes cut out and big black letters that spell out ‘BOO!’ on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Matt says, turning to Nicky, “You’re going to let him get away with this lame ass costume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to talk him out of it, but he and Katelyn already bought couples costumes for Saturday night and he didn’t want to spend more money.” Nicky explains. “He said it has nothing to do with him being ashamed of us, but I DON’T REALLY BELIEVE HIM!” he shouts the last five words to make sure Aaron can hear him, even though everyone knows the walls are paper thin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care what you believe.” Aaron says exasperatedly, not raising his voice at all in the bedroom but they can all still hear it perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nicky can respond, Renee says, “Neil, you haven’t shown us your costume yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil pulls the warlock robes, beard, and hat from his bag. “Allison, would you mind helping me hem it a little, I don’t want to be tripping over it all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Allison says, “I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what Andrew picked for you though. What’s he going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked his.” Neil says, stalling a little and giving them some context. He doesn’t know how they’ll react to Andrew’s costume, him dressing as the guy who slays the monsters that Neil worries they all still think Andrew is. Neil will have no problem correcting them if they say anything about it, but he’d prefer not to have to deal with it tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d you pick?” Matt asks, “I hope it’s something equally embarrassing.” Dan slaps his shoulder lightly in admonishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be a knight.” Neil says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in, knight in shining armor?” Allison asks, scoffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s perfect for him.” Renee says, before Neil can snap back. Her smile stops the others from making any more derisive comments, and Neil decides to let it go for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys going to be?” Kevin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt and I got knockoff sexy versions of Mario and Princess Peach.” Dan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, we’re going to be Sexy Pink Princess and Sexy Red Plumber.” Matt says, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be a pixie!” says Renee, “Allison found me a really cute vintage dress, but I got some opalescent wire wings and a flower crown with horns at the costume shop to complement it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I made my own costume, which is doubling as my midterm for my Haute Couture Sewing Techniques class. It’s inspired by Carmilla, the 19th century sapphic vampire who predates Dracula.” Allison says, “Speaking of, I’ve got to go finish the last details before class tomorrow. Neil, you can come by tomorrow night and I’ll hem that monstrosity for you. Maybe into a mini skirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil opens his mouth to respond but before he can Allison is walking past him and patting him on the cheek. “Just kidding, though it is a shame to deprive the world of your legs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs as Neil rolls his eyes. Neil and Kevin say goodbye to the others and follow her out the door. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Friday is the Eden’s Halloween party, but first they have a game. Luckily, it’s a home game against the Wilkes-Meyers Hornets, which the Foxes win easily. The new Foxes are finally starting to mesh better with the old, but they weren’t invited to the Halloween party at Eden’s Twilight because everyone needed a break. The freshmen Foxes head out to whatever party they’re going to before the veteran Foxes leave, so they decide to take their time pregaming at the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are all back in Matt, Aaron, and Nicky’s room, in their costumes, doing shots. Kevin realizes that he can’t drink with his frog mask on and Allison uses some of Nicky’s face paint to draw a frog on his cheek, making sure to cover his tattoo, so he can still have some anonymity when he has to take it off. He’s going shirtless with just the tight green trunks over the fishnet stockings, the waistband of the trunks are low but the fishnets continue up to his belly button. He looks ridiculously hot, but without the mask it's not really a costume so he needs the help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt and Dan surprise everyone when they walk out of the bathroom with Dan dressed as slutty Mario and Matt dressed as slutty Princess Peach. Dan is wearing blue overalls which she cut and folded into booty shorts with just a lacy red bra underneath, the red ‘M’ hat, and a fake mustache. Matt is wearing a pink mini dress with poofy short sleeves that barely covers his ass. Under the skirt he has on a pair of ruffled pink booty shorts and white knee high socks, and he’s wearing a small crown on his head. He isn’t wearing a blond wig, nor did he shave his bushy beard, but still it doesn’t look overly comical, probably because Matt carries himself as though he wears mini dresses that show off his underwear all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison’s costume looks like something you’d find either on a runway or in a movie or both. She’s created a dress in dark reds and deep maroons, the top is a corset with both lace and velvet panels. The fabric of the skirts drape down from her hips, reaching to the back of her knees, but in the front they are hiked up higher, almost like window curtains, and showcase her thigh highs and garter belt straps. Her hair is half pinned up in an intricate pattern, half cascading in curls around her shoulders, and her makeup is done to make her look extremely pale with dark smokey eyes and bright blood red lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee looks like an actual faerie, with her white and rainbow hair, shimmering wings that are shaped half like a butterfly half like a beetle, and flower crown with two curling horns sticking out of it. Her dress is a dusky pink color, it falls around her knees with an asymmetrical hem and has a lace that criss crosses up her chest. When she helped Nicky paint flowers on himself she used the face paint to draw leaves and vines on her shoulders that crawl all the way across her chest to meet at the hollow of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky is a riot of colors and textures, from the puffy cotton and tulle flowers on his crop top, to the clear plastic pants that make swishing noises and reflect light whenever he walks. His arms and shoulders are covered in dozens of different colored flowers, and he drew green vines crawling up his legs. There is one perfect daisy drawn on his cheek, and while his stomach is bare of paint it sparkles with body glitter that also coats his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to add some flowers to your stomach?” Renee asks Nicky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m 100% sure, if you think I workout seven hours a day to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>show off my abs, you’ve got another thing coming.” Nicky responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is sitting on the couch with Andrew, playing with his long beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never grown out my beard before,” Neil says idly to Andrew, while stroking the white hair around his face. “I think I might like it, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew reaches over and pulls Neil’s hand away from his face, holding it between them but hidden from everyone else in the folds of Neil’s robe. “Don’t.” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil shrugs and settles further into the couch, leaning slightly on Andrew’s shoulder. He’s kind of tired and still doesn’t really understand the draw of Halloween. If it were any other Friday night they’d be halfway to Columbia by now, but instead they’re drinking at the dorm. He would suggest that they just stay here and not even go to Eden’s, except he wants the Columbia house, or at least the privacy it offers him and Andrew, for later tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron finally comes into the main room, dressed in normal clothes with his ghost costume slung over his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Dan shouts at him from across the room, “What the hell took you so long, you weren’t even getting dressed!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a lab I needed to finish” shrugs Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, let's take some pictures and get out of here! Kevin, put your head on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan directs them all to stand across from the desks and sets up a timer on her camera. She yells at them to move closer and gives advice on how to best show off their costumes. When she is satisfied she says, “Okay nobody move for 10 seconds!” she hits the button, and runs to stand next to Matt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera sounds out the countdown as they all pose for the photograph. Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the back room of the Janus Costume Shop, Riko Moriyama kneels in front of a bust of Janus, the two headed Roman god of change and divisions of self. He closes both his fists around a blade and winces as his palms are cut open. When he pulls them back, blood flows freely down his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world that denies thee, thou inhabit.” Riko says, smearing blood over his right eyelid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The peace that ignores thee,” He smears more blood over his left eye, “thou corrupt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dabs the blood from his left hand with his right middle finger and draws a cross on his forehead. “Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son!” he drops his hands and grips the statue in front of him, smearing more of his blood all over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas.” he chants in Latin, “Janus, I invoke your spirit. Hear my plea. Seize the night for your own reason. Come, appear and show to us that which is infinite power. Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem! The mask transforms itself into flesh and blood. Your holy presence curdles the heart. Janus! Take the night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The candles around the room stutter, blow out, and then reignite with even larger flames than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s showtime.” Riko says aloud, and starts cackling.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! Bing! There’s a bright flash as the photo is taken, then the sound of a few thumps and clinking mental. In an instant, everyone has become their costumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Nicky was leaning against the kitchen counter now sits a glass vase of flowers; daisies, roses, sunflowers, and lilies. Next to him sits a croaking frog, which was once Kevin. Renee has shrunk in size to no more than 6 inches tall, and is whizzing around the room flying in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s body is lying in a heap, hidden under the ghost costume on the ground, but he is somehow also floating over it, semi-transparent, and not yet realizing what has happened to him. Andrew’s foam armor and plastic sword are now very real metal, and he is standing with his back against the wall and his sword held out defensively. He has his helmet pulled down so it is impossible to see his face or tell what he's thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks as though Neil fainted when the transformation happened, as he is lying on the ground, looking around confused. His hat fell off and rolled across the floor, and he is rubbing his head that is now covered in real long white hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt and Dan are in the corner dry humping and sloppily making out. They’re right next to Allison and so they are the first thing she notices. She looks over at them in shock at the fairly explicit PDA that came out of nowhere, and hears them moaning to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want my red plumbers pipe, my Sexy Pink Princess?” Dan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sexy Red Plumber, I need your pipe so bad!” Matt whines in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK.” Allison exclaims, turning away from them for the first time to see the chaos in the rest of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frog Kevin has made his way to the sink and appears to be trying to turn on the tap. Warlock Neil is back on his feet in the middle of the room, leaning heavily on his staff, stroking his beard as he observes Knight Andrew, who has raised the visor of his helmet but is now pointing his sword directly at the warlock, staring him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee flies over to Allison and lands on her shoulder, and before Allison realizes who or what she is, she shrieks and swats Renee away. Finally, Allison’s eyes land on Aaron, the only other person in the room who still looks vaguely normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, what the fuck is happening.” Allison asks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Says Aaron, and as he speaks Andrew eyes lock onto his face. “But I think I might be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” shouts Andrew unexpectedly, marching across the room quickly to Aaron’s body and ghost. He kneels down by Aaron’s head and rips the fabric of the ghost costume off. He cradles Aaron’s cold lifeless face in his chain mail covered hands surprisingly gently, and starts to monologue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear, dear, brother, you were mine to protect. I have failed you and for that I will never forgive myself. There is no price I would not pay to heaven or hell if it meant I could go back and protect you as I had sworn to myself I would do. Alas, I have nothing to offer to angels nor to demons, and not a one would grant this favor to me. But I swear to you, my beloved brother, my twin, I will avenge you. I will not stop until whatever evil has befallen you is cast out from this world for all of eternity. This last promise I will not betray. I WILL AVENGE YOU!” Andrew screams the last words to the heavens, with his clenched fist raised and eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck.” Allison says, yet again, as frog Kevin finally gets the tap to turn on and jumps into the sink to splash in the water with a loud satisfied “Ribbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is staring at Andrew, who is still frozen with his fist in the air and a solitary tear falling down his cheek. His mouth is open but he is speechless, and has no response for Allison. Before she can say what the fuck again though, Warlock Neil walks over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, m’lady,” He says, addressing Allison. “I can sense that great magicks has happened here recently, but I find my memory is failing me. Have we been attempting necromancy on this man? What was the purpose of gathering tonight? I feel as if I know you all and yet I cannot recall who you are or how I have come to be in your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magicks?” Allison asks, but before she can say anything else, Pixie Renee flies between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every doorway has two sides, this way and that, One facing the crowds, and the other the Lares: And like your doorkeeper seated at the threshold, Who watches who goes and out and who goes in?” Pixie Renee says in a voice that is surprisingly loud compared to her small size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is happening?” Allison says softly to herself, looking around trying to make sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on. At her distress, Pixie Renee lands on her shoulder and tries to soothe her by rubbing against her neck, and it kind of works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” says Warlock Neil, “This pixie speaks of Janus, and I would wager the magicks were caused through his bequest. But what were their effects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” Ghost Aaron says, finally looking away from Andrew, “Like the costume shop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phantom, I do not know of what you speak, nor do I approve of necromancy, no matter how great the love lost. I shall not address you again. M’lady, do you know of what the spirit is referring?” Neil says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know of necromancy?” Knight Andrew says getting to his feet before Allison can reply, “You can bring back my brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I not just say I do not approve of necromancy you fopdoodle? Why would you think I would perform such an evil act for you? Who even are you? Who are you sworn to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a loyal knight in Queen Kevin Day’s court, and would protect him with my life.” responds Andrew, then in a flash his sword is under Neil’s chin. “And you will do as I ask, if you wish to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warlock Neil stills, then his face breaks out into a large smile and he starts to laugh. He flicks his fingers and Andrew’s sword disappears and rematerializes on the couch on the other side of the room. “I do not like you sir, however I feel a great deal of love for you, and until I can determine why, I shall let you live. But do not try to threaten me again, do you understand? I have powers beyond what you can even imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight Andrew is briefly stunned by the disappearance of his sword, but quickly recovers and unsheathes a small blade from his arm guard. He doesn’t use it to threaten the warlock directly however, he just seems to like always being visibly armed. “Very well, sorcerer, we shall be at peace for now. You were speaking of Janus, Roman god of doorways and time, war and peace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised you know of the lore.” Warlock Neil starts, but before he can finish speaking Ghost Aaron speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two fucking serious? You’re still fucking obsessed with each other, even now? I don’t understand either of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The phantom speaks as if it knows me, but I feel nothing but annoyance towards it. M’lady, can you please explain why we have gathered here and what it has to do with Janus?” Warlock Neil says to Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison doesn’t speak for a moment, everything that has happened is catching up to her and she seems to be going into shock. While everyone else is quiet, Matt and Dan can be heard panting a moaning, and Frog Kevin can be heard splashing around in the sink. After another moment Pixie Renee speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sheep do not come to the altar but are driven.” She says softly, directly into Allison’s ear, and it seems to snap her out of her panicked shutdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Halloween. We, we’re a sports team, and friends, and we were just hanging out and getting ready to go to a party, when everyone turned into their costumes! Kevin is a frog and Nicky is a vase of flowers and Aaron is dead. How the fuck is this happening?” Allison looks Neil directly in the eyes, trying to recognize him through them. His eyes look exactly the same as they have since he first revealed them to her, and she’s unsure if that helps or just makes everything worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Queen Kevin is a frog?” Knight Andrew asks, startled. “Is that him in that fountain there?” He cranes his neck to see the sink in the corner of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” says Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must save him, I cannot breach another of my oaths this night.” Andrew walks over to the sink and scoops Kevin up. “Warlock, tell me, how can I reverse his curse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” says Neil, stroking his beard. “They say the fastest way to break the curse of amphibians on a member of royalty is with a true knight’s kiss.” He looks at Andrew with sparkling eyes, “Tell me sir, are you a true knight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say I need to kiss this frog to release my Queen?” Andrew asks, and Frog Kevin starts squirming in his hands. “The frog does not seem to desire to be kissed, and I will not force myself on any creature. I refuse to be unchivalrous in any manner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was that chivalrousness when your sword was at my throat? Never mind, you cannot tell what a frog wants from wiggles! Place him down and let me speak to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew puts Frog Kevin down and backs away as Warlock Neil leans down to whisper to him. When he stands back up, he tells Knight Andrew to stand at the other side of the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he wishes to be kissed to be freed, he will hop to you. If he does not, he will return to playing in the fountain.” Warlock Neil says, and they all watch as Frog Kevin hops up to Knight Andrew and looks at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” says Knight Andrew, “I shall kiss this slimy frog in hopes that he will transform into my Queen.” He takes a deep breath to brace himself for the unpleasantness, lifts up Frog Kevin, and kisses him on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious…” says Warlock Neil, “You are sure this is really a member of royalty, and not a common frog?” Neil turns to Allison inquiringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin isn’t a literal member of royalty, no!” Allison says, and Warlock Neil starts to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please just focus on trying to fix all of us?” Aaron asks, “I would really like to not be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s eyes have started to tear from laughter, and he uses one finger to wipe the tears away. “Yes, yes, very well. You say the costumes from Janus Costume Shop were bewitched to cause the wearers to become what they pretended to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what happened?” asks Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pixie Renee flies off Allison’s shoulder and hovers in the air next to her. “They brought the distant stars within our vision, And subjected the heavens to their genius.” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that is what happened, yes. The hex was placed on the items, not the people themselves. Do you have anything from the shop that was not in use during the transformation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I bought some fangs that I totally forgot about.” Allison says. “You’re telling me if I had just had them in when all this happened, I could be a sexy fucking vampire right now and not have to be dealing with all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” says Warlock Neil. “Go fetch the fangs, would you? And perhaps encourage the couple that appears to be on the verge of copulating to relocate to a bed chamber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to look at Dan and Matt who are thankfully still clothed, but their hands are nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” says Allison, walking over to them and poking Dan on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Pixie Renee flies over to Frog Kevin, who hasn’t made a sound or a hop since the kiss. She settles gently on his back and pets him like one might pet a horse they are riding. He seems to like it though and starts making low croaky noises again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warlock Neil is staring into the crystal ball on his staff intently, as Ghost Aaron and Knight Andrew both avoid looking at Aaron’s dead body. Suddenly Neil lets out a loud gasp. Knight Andrew is by his side instantly, brandishing two blades, one in each hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your weapons won’t help us now.” says Warlock Neil, “I have seen who has cast this spell upon us. It was Riko Moriyama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who that is?” Aaron asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you not to address me spirit, but since I foresee your state will be reversed, I will allow it for now. Yes, I know of Riko Moriyama. He is very dangerous indeed, and it seems he has begun to gain some mastery in the dark arts. We all must be more alert for signs of him in the future.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight Andrew is staring at Frog Kevin and Pixie Renee worriedly, and Pixie Renee says, “My unbarred gate stands open wide, so that when The people go to war the return path’s open too. I bar it in peacetime so peace cannot depart: And by Caesar’s will I shall be long closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this not an act of war?” Knight Andrew responds, but before Pixie Renee can say anything else, Allison comes flying back into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just our group. It seems like everyone who got their costume at Janus changed. It’s crazy out there.” Allison says, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us not dally then. Give me the teeth!” Warlock Neil says, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison hands them over and Warlock Neil starts to chant. The lights in the dorm start flickering, and bright spots of energy begin to form around Neil. As he continues chanting louder, the spots of energy merge into rings that spin around Neil, whipping his long white hair and beard around his head. All at once, Neil stops chanting and the rings disappear. It is completely dark for an instant, and when the lights come back on everyone is themselves again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is on the floor, rubbing his chest with one hand and checking his pulse with the other. Neil is ripping the wig and fake beard off his head, as Andrew walks calmly over to the couch and picks up the now plastic again sword. Nicky is sitting on the counter looking dazed, and Kevin is laying across the counter with Renee on his back. She moves quickly to get off him, apologizing, as Matt and Dan walk out of the bedroom red faced and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison is looking around at all of them eyes wide, and says loudly “WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope everyone has a happy and safe Halloween!!</p><p>The Janus spell is taken directly from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season 2 episode 6.</p><p>Renee’s lines are taken from, Ovid: Fasti Book One, translated by A.S. Kline which can be found <a href="https://www.poetryintranslation.com/PITBR/Latin/OvidFastiBkOne.php">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>